


Warriors: Dreams from the Stars

by Rikkiroo1008



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkiroo1008/pseuds/Rikkiroo1008
Summary: As the three clans, Sunclan, Stormclan, and Snowclan struggle for survival against the unruly rogues who wish to create an unbalance within the clans. Starclan sends a message to the young loner Flurry to travel to where the rising sun touches the rock pile. Along the way, she will pick up a few other loners who will help out along the way. While the young medicine cat apprentice Rainpaw, must find them and guide them to the rest of their destination. These six young cats will separate to each clan and find the traitor within each clan and bring peace back to their new homes.





	Warriors: Dreams from the Stars

Flurry looked up at the sky.The nightly sky was lit up with hundreds of stars shining brightly. No cloud could be seen to cover the stars, but the moon could not be found. Standing before the young she-cat was a lone willow tree, with its leaves in full bloom. The pink petals shimmered as a gentle breeze went by. It made the tree look as though it had stars in it. It’s long thin vine-like branches hung down nearly swaying within the grass. The tree sat away, across the small river ahead of her. 

The small river flowed to wide open hills. Scatter about were several trees and rocks. She stood at a high vantage point, that she was able to see that the river became thicker and curved into a thick forest. Flurry could not see where the rest of the river went after the forest. But it did not matter much to her. She leaped over the river and continued on heading for the willow tree. Before entering she looked up at the waterfall. It silently crashed down into the river, it came from on top of a high cliff made of stones. 

Looking away the young white cat went through the veil of leaves. She enters an open area that used the leaves to create a wall. Behind the willow vines made it seem like a covered den. The willow trunk stood in the center of this dome. Its roots were thick and large sticking part of the way above the ground. She could smell the sweet scent that the tree strongly held. As Flurry drew closer, she was able to see another cat.

It was a lovely white she-cat. Her long thick fur shimmered with stars. Her black tipped ears twitched as Flurry approached. She looked over to see the young thickly furred cat climbing on the roots. The stranger’s deep blue eyes seemed to shine brightly and stood out against her white fur, but they held a warm and soft look to the young cat. Both she-cats nearly resembled each other with only a few various differences. 

The younger’s fur was short but thick. While Flurry’s ears were all black the other had only the tips of her ears black. The both had a black tipped tail to share. But Flurry’s eyes were a bright blue, compared to the older one’s. She happily padded over the she-cat. The star furred she-cat gave Flurry’s fully black ears a lick as the young cat took a place near the long hair. 

They stared outward to the only place, where the tree’s leaves did not touch the ground. Beyond them, Flurry could see an enormous rock pile. Its outline against the sky was glowing brightly with the sun’s ray. It looked so far away, Flurry wondered how long it would take her to get there, but her curiosity was cut short.

Another cat approached them. It was a slim, short-haired, black she-cat. Her eyes were a bold green that gave the same ethereal look, they held energy and life within them. The she-cat walked up to the longhair cat and nudged her nose into the black tipped ears. She took her own spot next to the older white she-cat. She gave a long yawn causing the patch of white on the bridge of her above nose, to stretch. She caught a glance at Flurry from the corner of her eye.

She gave the young she-cat a welcoming smile. Flurry responded with an awkward purr. She had never seen this she-cat before. She wondered why this cat had come along now and instead of before. 

She knew this dream like the back of her paws. It had been only herself and her star furred look alike. They’d sit under the willow tree’s veil of leaves and watch the sunrise together. This new cat disturbed the pattern. Flurry wondered if something else would change.

Flurry was about to ask who the black she-cat was, but a bright light caught her attention. Straight ahead of her was a large rock pile. Its outline was surrounded by a bright orangish yellow glow. The young white she-cat could feel the warmth from the glow. The sun rose from behind the rock pile. It was beautiful as its rays hit the forest and grasslands by the foot of the pile. Her fur stood on end, she felt like she could reach the sun. Flurry walked towards the rock pile, but as the sun reached the peak of the pile, the world went dark.

Flurry’s eyes blinked several times. The sun’s light blinded the young cat, as the contrast of darkness and light was harsh. Tilting her head, she got the morning sun out her eyes. She laid curled up in a pile of moss inside a hollow log. With a long yawn and a quick stretch, Flurry exited her makeshift den.

The log sat between two bushes that were ready to overpower the log’s place, with their bare branches. She was in a forest built of many kinds of trees. The branches not grown their leaves back, for the early Newleaf. Flurry made her way over to a patch of grass with few of the sun’s rays to warm herself up.

Flurry led her rough tongue through her fur gently. As she took to cleaning herself, she wished she could have the star shining fur like that cats of her dreams. It would be nice to resemble the stars mighty shine, she thought to herself. She took a quick swipe to her black covered front feet to wipe her face. When she had finished, Flurry looked up towards the sun, to see its place in the sky.

A twig snapped and caught her attention. She whipped her head around quickly. What stood behind her was a young brown tom, with a white underside. He carried a gray squirrel between his fangs. Flurry’s face brightened up at the sight of the young tom, but her stomach growled for the prey. She quickly made her way over to greet the tom

“Good morning Pine,” Flurry meowed, “how was your morning hunt?”

“I caught a squirrel didn’t I,” the young tomcat replied with a roll of his similar blue eyes to Flurry’s.

Flurry’s brighten faced turned to irritation at her brother’s response, “Seriously Pine, do you ever have a pleasant conversation. I’m your sister for forest’s sake.”

He gave the she-cat a smirk, “Just eat the stupid squirrel you mouse brain.”

With a defeated sigh, Flurry began digging into the squirrel. While she ate, her littermate looked up to the sky. She could tell he had been up till dawn as he wanted to make sure the two were going the right direction. By now though the sun was almost halfway to the peak of the day’s reach. He gave out a frustrated huff, with a shake of his head.

“What’s wrong,” looking up from her meal she questioned him. 

“I was just thinking if you hadn’t slept in so late we would already be off to our destination.”

“I didn’t sleep in that late,” she gave a disapproving look to her accusing brother.

“Oh so I guess your late night stargazing has nothing to do with it,” claimed Pine.

Flurry could feel her skinning getting red under her fur, but she managed to keep her composer and give an angry glare to the brown tom. He always wanted to dismiss her love for the stars. You used to watch them with me you know, Flurry thought. It had been this way since she started dreaming of the star furred cats. She always enjoyed the night sky, but greater interest was made with those dreams.

She felt like it meant something, but she was never quite sure what. The young she-cat had never been given a hint to an answer. The enormous rock pile seemed like a good place to start, she figured that if she traveled towards the rising sun, she’d find the rock pile, and get some sense about the dreams. Flurry and her brother were already heading towards the rock pile, but she was not sure. Pine, on the other hand, believed such a place did not exist. 

The brown tom never believed that her dreams would lead somewhere. Flurry remembered the day she told him her plan. He had insisted she didn't go, but she left without looking back. Flurry had been lonely those first days of travel, but to her surprise, he had caught up and now traveled with her to the unknown. The white she-cat has never been able to figure out why he came after her, but she was happy to have him with her.

“Pine,” Flurry excitedly meowed, “I gotta tell you something. I think you’re -”

“I don’t want to hear it Flurry.”Flurry was cut off by her brother’s hissing, “I’ve heard you talk about that dream of yours plenty of times, I don’t need a reminder.”

“B-but it’s really important this time,” the white she-cat was hurt by Pine’s quick response.

“No it’s not.” the brown and white tom walked up to Flurry, “How can it be any more important you’ve told me the dream before over and over. What else could there be.”

She heard her brother’s irritation. They had been on the move for a few moons now. They had not been able to find their destination yet, nor did they know how long it would take. Flurry had hoped she would be there by now. She looked down to her black paws.

“Look,” Pine sighed, “I’m sorry for snapping, but I just can’t take it anymore. I think you should just give up on that dream,” he paused, “after all dreams are just stories we make up in our sleep.”

“But mine are different, they feel different,” she paused. Flurry had been told many times to give up, but she never gave up on the things she believed. She felt uneasy, her brother never supported her ideas often. She shook her uneasiness away. She picked herself up and held her head high, “You’re wrong Pine. My dream means something. I know it does and the only way to find out is to go to the rock pile that touches the rising sun.”

Pine said nothing, he gave his sister a glare and flicked his white tipped tail. He began walking in the direction of the rising sun. He didn’t question her. Flurry was surprised. Pine had rarely agreed with her, nor did he let himself lose an argument. She ran after her brother and rubbed her cheek against his as a thank you. He gave a small smile and rolled his eyes at her. 

“Pine,” with a bit more confidence Flurry spoke, “what would you say if I told a new cat was in my dream.”

“Excuse me,” Pine stared at his sister, “what do mean a new cat?”

“You know someone else entered my dream.”

“Well -” he paused, “I don’t know,” pine spoke fast at that response. Flurry was not surprised he wouldn’t know what it means. She herself could only guess.

“Maybe it means we’re close,” Flurry piped in.

“Maybe.”

~~~~~

The two young cats traveled onward to a destination they did not know where. Flurry did not mind how long this journey could take, but she was worried if Pine even enjoyed their journey. He always seemed disinterested or on edge. She sighed, she really couldn’t blame him. Her dream was full of mystery, that only she would only be able to figure out.

Even though Pine did not enjoy traveling so much, but Flurry was excited to see all the new sights in front of her. She wanted to see as much as she could before finding the rock pile. As Flurry took a moment to smell a new flower, a thought occurred to her. All the young cat knew of the place was the rock pile, but what did the area around it look like. Then there was the field and forest nearby as well, but would she get to see them too. She looked over her shoulder to see Pine had stopped to wait for her. 

He stood beside a bramble bush. His blue eyes stared at her blankly. Flurry wondered what he was thinking about. She trotted up to his side, just as the wind came towards them. She caught a quick scent of another cat. She looked at Pine. And sure enough, he smelt it too. Looking around the tom looked for a spot to hide. It didn’t take him long before he was pushing his sister into the brambles.

Flurry stumbled to get in between the thorny branches. When she met the trunk of the bush she tried to turn around, or at least find a spot to sit without and thorns. Pine slipped in, Flurry gave a huff, her brother’s thin fur made it easy for him to get in. He crouched and looked out through the bramble. It would have been better if the leaves had grown in by now, but since it was only early new-leaf, the leaves had yet to grow in yet.

Even without the leaves, the two young cats were able to lower themselves that they might not be seen. Pine had placed himself in front of his sister, hoping he might be able her white fur from sight with his brown fur. The young white she-cat tried to look over her brother, the cat had not appeared yet, she hoped they wouldn’t have to be in the brambles much longer. 

It was common for the two to hide from other cats. They were not sure if they had wandered into some loner’s territory. Pine wished to not get caught up in a fight, as the two were still young enough for an older cat to take them down fast. Flurry tried to get her head over her brother’s back, to see if the cat had passed through.

She was able to see through the bramble, with her head just nose lengths away from thorns. It didn’t take much longer for her to see a gray tabby tom walk out into the open. The stranger sniffed the air, he had probably caught the two young cats scent. She could just barely see him look towards their direction. She could see the tom’s yellow eyes. Pine had also seen, but the gray tom started to walk towards them. Flurry held her tongue, while her brother began to push her further back along with himself.

It didn’t take long for the young cats to run out of room, as Flurry’s flank began to be pierced by the thorns of the bramble. But the two could no longer move any further, and the thorns made contact with her skin. She yelped with pain, while Pine was pushed forward by his sister’s jump. The young tom was flung forward, he came nose to nose with the stranger’s. Both pulled back in shock.

“Don’t come any closer,” Pine shouted at the older tom, “I-I-I’ll attack you.”

Pine had stammered. Flurry was only half way out of the bramble, but she could see the fear in her brother, as he trembled. He must have been shocked to end hurdled at the stranger. Looking back it, Flurry remembered that the two often went for a tactical retreat rather than fighting often. Her brother had gotten them out of trouble more times then Flurry had eaten fish. 

“Are you two alright,” the stranger asked. He seemed underwhelmed by Pine’s threat. Both siblings looked at each other as if wondering if they should answer the gray tom. 

“I guess we’re okay,” Flurry responded, while her brother stood there with his jaw hanging open.

“That’s good,” The gray tom smiled at the two of them, “I hope I didn’t scare you too much.”

Pine lowered the fur that had been raising on his shoulders, while the white she-cat pulled herself out. As she cleaned the fur that had become entangled the bramble Pine leaned up to her ear.

“You keep quiet I’ll do all the talking,” her brother whispered, Flurry responded with a roll of her eyes. Pine ignored her eye roll and looked back at the tom, with a suspicious look in his eye. He spoke back towards the stranger, “So are we to assume you aren’t mad that we trespassed into your territory.”

“Territory,” the tom laughed at Pine’s words, “no, young ones, I have no territory. I’m just a wandering loner.”

“Really,” Flurries ears perked up, “Oh thank the forest, you would not believe how many other cat’s territories we’ve been in.”

“Flurry,” the brown tom gave his sister a harsh look, but the young she-cat ignored him.

“Well if you’re a wanderer, then maybe you could help us out.”

“That depends, on what you're asking,” the gray stranger seemed interesting in what the young she-cat had to ask. But to Pine, it seemed that the tom was just amused by his sister’s actions.  
“Well, I was, wondering,” she began, “if you’ve ever seen or heard of a place that has a huge rock pile that the sun rises behind?”

“Sorry, never seen such a place.” Flurry lowered her eyes at his answer. He looked down at the young she-cat, with a heavy sigh, “Well I’ve never seen it, but I bet if you keep going the way you’re going you might find it.”

“Real-” Flurry was cut off by her brothers shove. She looked backed at him with angry, “what was that for.”

“Maybe it’s best not to tell complete strangers where you are going,” hissed Pine.

“Don’t get your tail in a knot tom,” the gray tom looked at Pine, “I’m not gonna follow you two or anything. I’m going my own way.”

As the two young cat sat there, the gray tom started to walk off away from their direction. Flurry looked at her brother, who could only shrug in response. They both stood back up and continued heading towards the rising sun. Flurry looked back at the disappearing gray tom. She wondered why he wandered alone in this world. She smiled as she followed Pine, having him around made this long journey far better.

As they continued onward they soon noticed the forest began to change. Even though it was just the beginning of New-Leaf, the forest was just starting to show new signs of growth, but the two passed the tree and other plants that did not grow. Each step forward showed dark blacken trees. At first, it was only on half of the trees’ sides, but it grew further along. 

Flurry sniffed the air, but she recoiled in disgust. The scent was strange and new to her. She galloped ahead of pine to look at one of the blackened trees. She found that many of the branches had fallen. As she touched one it broke easily and turned to what only she could call dust. Flurry looked at her brother, but he only gave a shrug. And continued on.

It didn’t take long for even the new grass to disappear to nothing more than dirt. Soon every tree had become this blackened color. And as the passed mere sticks on the ground they grumbled by their weight of a single paw. The two young cats stood in the open with the sky above them. Flurry felt a shiver down her spine. All her life she has never crossed a forest with an open sky. 

The trees that stood provided no cover from the sky’s predators. The other trees had fallen to the ground. Flurry watched Pine climb over a few that must have fallen down together, on how one was placed on top of the other. The two walked with uneasiness. Flurry did not like this dead looking forest, it was strange and seemed unforgiving.

“Pine,” she spoke up, “What do you think happened here?”

“I don’t know,” Pine responded. His words did not comfort the young she-cat. This place did not speak of new life, but only death.

“We aren’t gonna have to spend the night here. Are we,” she meowed, as she looked at the sun had begun to set.

“That depends on how long this forest goes on for,” the brown tom looked back the setting sun. She could tell her brother did not wish to rest here as well.

With that said, Pine rushed over to a standing tree and climbed up it. She watches her brother tested each branch for safety. Once he had found a sturdy branch he crawled out onto it. He looked towards where the sun would rise in the morning. Flurry herself could not see what he saw, but she heard his sigh from up in the tree.

“Pine,” the sister called up to her brother.

“We might have to spend a night here,” he exclaimed. Flurry gulped in fear, at spending a night in the eerie place, “But if we keep walking for a bit into the night we might be able to reach the healthy looking forest up ahead.” 

Flurry sighed with relief. Has her brother carefully climbed his way done to the ground, the two headed back on track. As time passed the sun was getting closer and closer to being hidden behind the horizon. She could only hope that nothing dangerous wished to hunt in the destroyed forest. She could almost feel the presence of another animal. Even Pine was keeping his head low. She watched her brother as he sniffed the air every time the wind’s direction changed.

“You know Pine,” Flurry tried to break the silence, “it’s kinda like leaf-bare, except without the snow.”

“Ha,” Pine gave a small laugh, “I think I prefer the snow.”

“Yeah, the snow,” Flurry spoke. She looked down the ground. It was only this strange dust like dirt. She remembered the day when the leaves were only red, brown and yellow. Her mother had told here they were green and only just started to change when she and Pine had been born. But once winter had come she enjoyed playing in the snow, while Pine felt a bit colder than his thick furred sister. 

The white she-cat was pulled from her thoughts when she bumped into her brother. Putting her black ears back, she was about to hiss at him, until she saw the body. She walked forward to get a better look at it. It was the size of some prey animal, but the fur was all gone. The body looked like it had been sitting in water for ages. It smelled of death. Curiosity took over the young she-cat as she poked the body.

It felt wet and leathery. The skin could be easily moved, and it seemed that it’s tiny bones crushed easily under her paws weight. She recoiled in disgust of the carrion, while Pine had the same disgusted look on his face. The white she-cat looked up her brother, with a shrug he continued onward. She could only give a sigh and followed suit.

Their walk seemed to take forever, the sun had only just a little sliver of it above the horizon. Flurry yawned. Pine and herself would usually walk during the day to avoid predators that hunt through the night, like the common fox. But she wondered if this opened forest might be a bad idea to keep walking through.

“Hey Pine,” she decided to ask, “Do you think we should hunker down until daylight comes tomorrow?”

“Uh, yeah, but where can we,” even her brother wasn’t sure where they could in the barren land.

The two looked around for a little bit. They looked at potential roots that might block the wind from carrying their scents or even a hollow log, that will last. As they searched, the two came across a stump, with the rest of its trunk fallen to the ground. The two drew closer to it, Pine went over to the trunk maybe to find a hollow hole in the tree to rest in. While Flurry looked to the stump, she noticed the ground beneath it fell below the stump, creating a cat-sized burrow. 

The young she-cat perked up at the thought of a well hidden temporary den. As she made her way in though, she was caught off guard. The den seemed to already be occupied. Inside was a small kitten curled up into a ball resting in a pile of old and dry moss. She pulled herself out quickly. She looked at Pine who seemed to not have noticed, for as she smelled the air she was unable to catch any other cat’s scent.

“Uh, Pine I don’t mean to alarm you,” she spoke softly as to hope the young kit did not wake with a fright call for his parents. 

“Yeah, what,” he responded barely paying attention to his own sister.

“It has come to my attention that this place might already be claimed.”

Pine shoot up and looked at his thick furred sister, “What’d you mean I don’t smell any other cats.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think they’ll be happy to find us near their kit,” Flurry spoke through teeth and pointed with her black tipped tail toward the entrance of the den.

Pine slowly walked over to take a look for himself, but his white paws barely made it in before he pulled out. His light blue eyes went wide and he stared at his sister. She herself had an uncertain look on her face. They may not have come across the parents, but they were sure to anger the mother if their scent stayed by for long. 

“Okay we risk the night,” Pine’s eyes were wide with both fear and concern.

“I second that,” the sister agreed as she did not wish to bring trouble on them.

“Where you gonna go,” a third voice spoke. The two young cats looked around expecting to see the young cats mother. Until both looked down to see the small kitten had awakened and seemed to be listening in on their conversation. 

“Oh fox dung,” Pine exclaimed out loud, while his sister dropped her head with a sigh of regret.

“Now we’re in trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, finally got this up. I hope you enjoy.   
> I don't have a regular schedule for postings yet, but once I've gotten a groove I'll be sure to try to keep up with it.  
> As to when the 2nd chapter comes, I do not know that depends if school keeps biting my butt.


End file.
